le journal
by KittyQuat
Summary: on peut considérer cette chose comme la séquelle du bonheur n'est qu'une souffrance qui se repose....


Auteur: KittyQuat

source: GW

genre: G

couple: bah... lisez

disclamer: pas à moi!

* * *

Le journal 

Quand je t'ai vu là, sous la pluie, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis cette lettre su ma table de chevet, il y a de ça 5 ans. Tu n'avais pas changé. Tu avais grandi c'est vrai mais ton visage est resté le même. Tes yeux toujours les même, ne reflétaient que du regret. En y repensant, il est vrai que le regret et la peine se peignaient sur tout ton visage.

Te revoir m'a fait chaud au cœur mais en même temps j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me refasse autant de mal qu'autrefois.

Quand tu t'es avancé vers moi, des millions de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Que fait tu là? Pourquoi réapparais-tu maintenant? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas manifesté avant alors que je te recherchais désespérément?

Toute ces questions se ressemble c'est vrai et je pourrais résumer en disant simplement: Pourquoi maintenant?

Sans que je m'en rende compte, tu t'es retrouvé en face de moi, les yeux baissés et un seul mot a franchi tes lèvres. Désolé.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'excusais. Devant mon manque de réaction, car il faut que tu sache que j'étais totalement perdu, tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu partais, mon cœur s'est carrément brisé. Je t'ai rattrapé et je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu t'en allais.

Se fut à ton tour d'être abasourdis. Finalement je t'ai invité chez moi boire un café et en même temps nous séché car cela faisait un moment que nous étions sous la pluie.

Arrivé à la maison, tu as pris une douche pour te réchauffer pendant que je préparais le café.

Quand tu t'es assis en face de moi, nous étions tous deux un peut gêné. Cela faisait quand même 5 ans que l'on ne s'était plus vu et parlé.

Alors que j'allais briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous, tu m'a devancé en répétant tes excuses. Excuses que je ne comprenaient toujours pas. L'expression de ton visage était à mourir de rire quand je t'ai dis que je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu t'excusais!

C'est a ce moment là que tu as fait l'allusion à la lettre que tu m'avais laissé alors que j'étais encore dans le coma suite à une embuscade d'Oz.

Avant que tu ne te confonde en d'autres excuses, je t'ai raconté comment j'avais réagis à mon réveille.

Quand je suis sorti du coma, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué ta lettre. C'est quand j'ai demandé à Wufei où tu étais qu'il me l'a donné. J'était très étonné que tu m'ai laissé une lettre au lieu de venir me voir mais j'ai cru que tu était en mission. J'ai dû la lire au moins 3 fois avant de comprendre ce que tu avais écrit.

J'étais anéanti. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne TE comprenais pas! On était pourtant heureux et tu es quand même partis!

J'ai commencé a t'en vouloir, même a te haïr de m'avoir laissé seul dans ce monde en guerre. J'étais sur que notre amour était indestructible et saurai surmonter toutes les difficultés mais j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé…

Pendant plus d'un an je t'ai haïs le jour devant les autres et pleuré la nuit quand je me retrouvais ce lit qui avais été le notre.

Puis peu à peu, j'ai trouvé un autre sens à ta lettre.

Au début, tous ce que j'avais compris, c'était que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu avais fuis car je t'avais déçu… J'ai cru que tu t'en foutais de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi… Que tu m'acceptais dans ton lit juste pour prendre ton pied… Mais moi j'étais amoureux de toi et je le resterai toujours.

Finalement, j'ai cru ce que les autres n'arrêtaient pas de me dire. Ils m'ont dis que tu m'aimais de toute ton âme, plus que ta propre vie.

Même si tu me l'avais écrit, j'avais du mal à le croire vu que tu m'a laissé seul… J'ai fait abstraction de tout les mots d'amour que tu m'avais écrit. J'étais focalisé sur le fait que tu étais parti sans attendre mon réveille.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, d'essayer de te retrouver pour te dire que je t'aimais moi aussi.

Deux ans. Deux longues année, j'ai bravé terres et mers pour te revoir. Au fil des saisons, j'ai peu à peu perdu espoir. J'ai cru que tu étais mort malgré la paix qui s'était installée.

A la fin de ces années, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort et j'ai fait mon deuil. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai eu quelques aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux car tu es et resteras mon seul et unique amour, mon âme sœur.

J'espère que tu peu comprendre le choc que j'ai eu le jour où tu m'es réapparu.

A la fin de mon récit, ce fut ton tour de me raconter ces années où l'on a été séparé. Tous ce que tu voulais c'était me protéger… Que je reste en vie car si je mourrais, tu mourrais aussi. Ce que tu as compris bien plus tard c'est que c'était seulement en restant ensemble que l'on pouvait être heureux.

Finalement, nous avons décidé de tirer un trait sur ces 5 années de malheur et de tristesse. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ce jour là, ainsi que les jours suivants…

C'était la première fois que tu te confiais autant et ça m'a fait très plaisir.

D'un commun accord, tu es resté chez moi. Tu t'occupais pendant que j'allais travaillé.

2 semaines. Pendant 2 semaines tu es resté caché des autres. Je t'avais promis de ne pas les prévenir car tu ne te sentais pas prêt à les revoir… Mais tu connais Quatre… Vu que je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment, il est venu voir comment j'allais…

Mais il a fallut qu'il tombe sur toi vu que je faisais les courses… Quand je suis rentré, je fus d'ailleurs surpris de le voir à la maison…

Quand j'ai enfin pu en placer une, et vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment vous vous êtes retrouvé face à face, nous avons pu passer une soirée entre vieux amis.

La semaine suivante, tu as décidé de trouver un travail car tu commençais sérieusement à t'ennuyer et tu voulais participer au loyer.

Vu qu'il était encore trop tôt pour reprendre notre relation là ou elle s'était arrêté, tu avais ta propre chambre.

Le travail que tu choisi m'étonna beaucoup. Prof d'histoire! TOI prof d'histoire! Quand tu m'a annoncé ça, je suis littéralement resté sur le cul. N'importe quelle autre profession m'aurais beaucoup moins étonné je l'avoue. J'ignorais que tu te passionnais pour l'histoire… Comme quoi j'apprend tous les jours avec toi!

Vu que l'on était encore en août, tu avais du temps pour préparer tes future cours. Cela t'occupa pratiquement toutes tes journées. J'étais un peu déçu de voir que tes cours passais avant moi, mais de savoir que ton métier te rendais heureux, suffisait à me consoler.

Quand le jour de la rentrée arriva, tu étais plus que nerveux. Jamais je ne t'avais vu ainsi et cela me faisait rire. Finalement, après maintes tentatives, j'ai réussi à te mettre dehors et a te souhaiter une bonne journée. Tous ce que j'espérais, c'est les garnements de ta classe ne t'en fasse pas voir de toutes les couleurs!

Quand je suis rentré le soir, tu étais déjà là, a regarder les informations.

Je n'avais jamais vu ton visage aussi rayonnant que quand je t'ai demandé comment c'était passé ta journée. Te voir si heureux m'a rendu encore plus amoureux de toi que je ne l'étais déjà.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je fis le premier pas.

Je me suis lentement approché vers toi.

Tu as compris et tu m'as laissé faire en souriant.

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et mes lèvres ont cherché les tiennes.

Ce fut notre premier baiser depuis plus de cinq ans.

Il était si intense que j'ai cru défaillir l'espace d'un instant.

Nous avons partagé le même lit cette nuit là.

Nous avons rien fait de plus qu'échanger des caresses et des baisers.

Nous avons savouré nos retrouvaille.

J'étais tellement heureux, je revivais…

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme dans un rêve. Quatre avais finalement vendu la mèche aux autres. C'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les cinq à la maison pour raconter nos vieux souvenir et passer une bonne soirée entre vieux amis.

Les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent. Nous étions toujours aussi amoureux et tout allait pour le mieux. Nous avons eu une superbe surprise un matin de juin.

Sally venait d'accoucher d'une magnifique petite fille, faisant de Wufei le plus heureux des hommes.

Tu as été très surpris quand Wufei te demanda d'être le parrain. Ce fut avec un grand honneur que tu accepta. Le nom de Naoko fut attribué à cette magnifique petite chose.

Les années passèrent et tout le monde vivait heureux. Nous avons déménagé dans une petite maison en banlieu de la ville avec comme voisin tous nos amis.

Ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie. Naoko grandissait et nous, on vieillssait.

C'est a ce moment que le malheur frappa. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, le bonheur n'est qu'une souffrance qui se repose.

J'ai du aller chez le médecin un jour, juste pour un examen de routine. C'est ce jour là qu'il m'annonça la terrible nouvelle. Une maladie rare et incurable. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu pleurer autant. Rien n'arrivais à te calmer. Même si le médecin avait affirmé qu'il me restait encore plusieurs a vivre. J'ai finalement réussi à te faire promettre de vivre les années qui me restait à fond, sans penser à la maladie.

Deux ans plus tard, mon état s'aggravait. J'ai du être hospitalisé. Cela fais maintenant deux mois que je suis dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Tu viens me voir chaque jour avant et après ton travail mais je vois bien que tu es de plus en plus fatigué. Je sais que la fin est toute proche. Je n'ai pas peur car je sais que je serai enfin en paix avec moi-même. C'est mon heure, mais ce n'est pas la tienne.

J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu va respecter ma dernière volonté. Quand tu aura ce journal, je serais déjà parti.

Je ne veut pas que tu me suive. Naoko a encore besoin de toi. Elle est forte mais elle a encore beaucoup a apprendre. C'est ton rôle de lui apprendre tous ce qu'elle doit savoir.

Je viendrais te chercher quand ton heure sera venu. Je me doute bien de la souffrance que tu va ressentir car j'ai ressenti la même quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort, il y a maintenant dix ans.

Mais tu es fort et tu va t'en sortir. Les autres seront là pour te soutenir. Prend bien soin de toi.

Je t'en pris mon amour, laisse moi en paix et quand ton tour viendra, on se retrouvera pour passer l'éternité ensemble.

Je t'aime Heero. Je t'aime plus que tout. Notre amour saura surmonter cette épreuve, comme il en a déjà surmonté par le passé.

Courage mon amour.

Je t'aime plus que tout

Duo Maxwell

Heero arriva à l'hôpital à 17h précise. Il était épuisé mais il devait le voir. C'est en le voyant tous les jours qu'il arrivait à tenir cette cadence de fou.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Duo, le médecin était déjà là.

- Mr. Yuy

- Docteur. Que ce passe-t-il?

- Je suis navré de vous dire que votre ami nous a quitté il y a peine deux heures.

Heero laissa tomber les fleurs et senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- J'ai prévenu vos amis et ils m'ont dis de vous dire de les attendre et de ne pas faire quelque chose d'insensé.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr qu'il est parti?

- Absolument. Toutes mes condoléances.

- POURQUOI NE PAS M'AVOIR APPELE PLUS TÔT ALORS?

- Mr. Maxwell avait écrit une lettre disant que je devais vous attendre et appeler vos amis.

Heero laissait maintenant couler ses larmes sans retenu. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Ce n'était  
Pas possible… Il ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui!

- Il y avait aussi ce journal Mr. Yuy. Il vous est destiné.

- Merci.

Heero alla s'installer sur une chaise et commença a lire l'écriture fine de Duo…

THE END

* * *

voilà... fin de ce qu'on peut appelé la séquelle du bonheur n'est qu'une souffrance qui se repose... 

heero: tu as fait mourir mon amour!

KQ: heu... oui! m'en veut!

Duo: j'espère bien! Déjà qu'on ne te connais pas beaucoup

KQ: je sais... qu'est-ce que vous voulez... je débute

Heero: C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR TUER DUO!

KQ: désolée... je me ratrapperai sur la prochaine... enfin si y a une prochaine  
bon j'espère que vous avez aimé! une petite review me ferais très plaisir... bisous à toutes et à tous


End file.
